


Garden of Thorns

by Alice (Red_Rosepetals)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Aristocrat!Shizuo, Aristocrat!Vorona, Butler!Tom, Chapters named after songs, Flashbacks, Flirting, Garden of Eden, Gardens & Gardening, I interpreted the songs as I viewed them, I will add chapters after I finish my other story, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, Language of Flowers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsession, Pining, Pining Shizuo, Possessive Behavior, Puzzles, Rain, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious References, Roses, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, They’re very minor tho, This will be marked as a oneshot for now, kind of, obsessive!Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rosepetals/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Everything had been perfect. Shizuo and Izaya spent the most time together in the garden, under the heat of the sun, and talk until night fell. Everything had been perfect. Everything had been perfect. Everything had been perfect...One day Izaya just disappears from the mansion without a word and in his absence, things change. Shizuo just waits for him to come back, ever day observing the overgrowth of the garden occurring without the skilled and nimble hands of Izaya to tend to it.***Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, the fur-trim on his jacket tickling at the back of Shizuo's neck while his breath ghosted over the blonde's ear."I think you should prove how lovely you think I am, but somewhere else other than here...We wouldn't want to make this a garden of immorality and invoke God's wrath, now would we?"The heat of each other's bodies provided an exciting contrast to the cool and damp of the rain, their lips meeting more often than not, exploring each other freely.





	Garden of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Hanging Garden by the Cure
> 
> I know other interpretations of the song don’t necessarily fit with how I used it, but bear with me haha
> 
> I still think it can be interpreted similarly to how I used it

* * *

_Creatures kissing in the rain_  
 _Shapeless in the dark again_  
_In the hanging garden please don't speak  
In the hanging garden no one sleeps_

_***_

_"How do the roses look," Izaya whispered, voice hoarse and panting, breaths mingling with Shizuo's and the clinging humidity accompanying the rain. "Shizu-chan?"_

_At first, Shizuo doesn't respond, lips pressed hungrily to the others for that sweet addiction, that certain fix only Izaya could provide._

_"Not as lovely as you," he rumbled, running the back of his hand down the cool cheek of Izaya's face, still wet with the persistent rain. "Izaya."_

_Izaya shivered at the touch, dipping his lashes as he smiled at his blonde companion._

_"What a romantic you are, Shizu-chan, I'm impressed." He murmured, trailing a finger down Shizuo's neck, stopping to flick the man in the chest lightly._

_***_

_Creatures kissing in the rain_  
 _Shapeless in the dark again_  
_In the hanging garden change the past  
In the hanging garden wearing furs and masks_

_***_

_Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, the fur-trim on his jacket tickling at the back of Shizuo's neck while his breath ghosted over the blonde's ear._

_"I think you should **prove** how lovely you think I am, but somewhere else other than here...We wouldn't want to make this a garden of immorality and invoke God's wrath, now would we?"_

_The heat of each other's bodies provided an exciting contrast to the cool and damp of the rain, their lips meeting more often than not, exploring each other freely._

_They go up to his room, freeing themselves from their soaking wet clothes and melting into each other. It smells so nice, it feels so nice, everything seems so **perfect** like this..._

_But before Shizuo knows it, Izaya's gone again. Slipped away from the warmth and comfort of his embrace before the sun even peeks over the mountains and touches the land with her gentle light._

***

He's staring out at the garden today, pressing a finger to the glass of his window as though the contact will right everything. It'd been three years without a word. Three years without any sign that the man was still alive. Yet he couldn't leave, not with the hope that the man would come back one day. Then they could tend the garden together, to make it as beautiful as it used to be.

He could have prevented the garden's overgrowth, could have asked his parents to hire a gardener or have one of the servants tend to it, but he couldn't let the place be tainted by foreign presences, the garden was their place and their place only. He heard the window crack under his finger before he saw it. He instantly recoiled and strutted away from the window, grabbing the scattered articles of clothing which he was supposed to wear to attend tonight's dinner. Another noble family aside from Shizuo's was visiting and his family expected him to look nice in hopes of a discussion of his marriage to the other family's daughter.

Shizuo himself had no interest in anything of the such, but his family, aside from Kasuka, was pressuring him in to forgetting Izaya, telling him that the man was gone forever and had only been playing him- otherwise he would have said something or left a note before he left. But Shizuo didn't agree with them, however, he had promised to at least make an attempt at pretending, mostly for the sake of the other family.

Once he's tangled on the clothes, Tom, his butler and friend, appeared to help him smooth out the rest of his look.

Tom accompanied him to the dinner, only leaving his side once he has pulled back Shizuo's chair for him.

Shizuo takes in the other noble family, mostly the daughter whom his parents seem eager for him to marry. She's not ugly in the least, with medium-length blonde hair and odd yet fascinating purple eyes. _But he can't put in any actual interest in her._

His mind is totally fixated on Izaya, on the dark of the man's hair, the pale of his throat, the smooth expanse of his skin, the taste of his intoxicating lips, the delicious sounds he made, the mischief and danger in those _red eyes_. How could he forget such a man? How could he not wait for such a man? _How could he not pine after such a man?_

He can barely focus during the dinner because once his thoughts drift to Izaya, he can barely keep up with the men's conversation or answer the daughter's- Vorona's- questions, or entertain whatever nonsense her mother was going on about.

The dinner isn't over soon enough, but it's over too soon.

He doesn't stay to listen to his mother try to get him to spend time with Vorona before it's time to turn in for the night, because he's already out the door before his mother can even finish calling his name.

He headed straight for the garden, heart accelerating at the thought of going back to the garden after three years even if Izaya wouldn't be there.

Everything and nothing has changed. The garden still has the same mischievous scent to it, still has all the same flowers and shrubbery, still has that _something_ that screamed Izaya, but lacks the man himself. Shizuo pushed through overgrown vines and branches to find what he was looking for.

He reached the rose bush, stopping for a moment to admire the blood red petals, as crimson as Izaya's ruby eyes, before tearing free a single in-bloom rose from the thorny snares of the bush. He doesn't really have any particular plan; he just knew that he wanted to _connect_ with the other man again, even if it was all a lie. 

_"What are you doing?"_

Words like a vile poison, spoken so flatly, so bluntly, but Shizuo doesn't even have to turn around to know it's not Izaya. The voice is too monotonous, too feminine, and too recent to be Izaya.

When he finally turned, he wasn't th least bit surprised to find Vorona staring at him blankly, with just a hint of curiosity in the depths of her eyes, that to most would be imperceptible, but for Shizuo, who had managed to learn how to pick up fairly well on the subtle hints of emotions after trying for days on end to figure out Izaya, it was as simple as just looking at her face. It was just there, perfectly readable.

Shizuo's eyes flitted down to the rose in his hand briefly, before lazily drawing over the whole tangle of the garden, barely blinking as his mind slowly processed how he wanted to answer. He looked back over at Vorona to meet her gaze, almost seeming bored.

"Seeing how much the garden has changed." He answered in the the same sort of flat manner, still trying to suppress the dark emotions bubbling up inside him for having his sanctuary, for having his and Izaya's special garden, violated and trespassed in by a complete stranger.

The blonde woman glanced around questioningly at the disarray.

"Why has it been left unattended? Shouldn't something be done about the overgrowth? Isn't it unbecoming of an aristocratic family like yours to have such an unsightly garden?" Vorona queried, in the same blunt and flat way she had spoken every time Shizuo had heard her speak.

He was sure she had no ill intentions by asking the questions, was sure there was no underlying barb or insult hidden in the words, but his heart and mind protested. _Their garden was not unsightly._

_Who was she to judge **us**?_

_Who is she to suggest that this garden was something that needed **cleansing**?_

He growled low in his throat before responding.

"The man who tended to it left. This garden is only meant to be tended as he sees fit. If he is not here, the garden is not to be touched." He kept the ' _especially not by outsiders_ ' to himself.

Vorona blinked, tilting her head, but she didn't press the manner, which was better for the both of them.

There was a distant rumble that distracted both of them, a telltale sign of an oncoming storm that Shizuo could now both smell and taste on the gentle breeze that was gaining strength breath by breath.

"We should go inside," Vorona commented, and Shizuo doesn't bother to disagree, placing the torn-off rose in the safety of the rosebush, brushing the petals once before joining Vorona to return inside as the taste of rain in the air grew stronger. "The garden is special to you?" His visitor inquired once he was shutting the front door behind them and bolting it behind him.

He met her vacant eyes, searching them for a moment before he said anything.

"Yes," he replied carefully. "The one who used to tend to it...I was very close with them."

"What happened?"

"They disappeared, gone like the wind. Haven't heard a word since."

"Oh."

And that seemed to be enough to keep Vorona quiet for the rest of their walk together down the hall. He'd accompanied to her room since she hadn't been shown it earlier and hadn't known how to get there on her own and he didn't mind the company since for the moment, it kept his thoughts from becoming monomaniacal, from focusing solely on _Izaya_ , on his body, his hair, his lips, his eyes, his skin...everything that screamed Izaya in the dips of his skin and the marks on his flesh and the full of his lips and the dark of his hair and the red of his eyes and the small of his back and the curve of his hips...He still remembered the way Izaya would lay himself out, offering the whole of his body to Shizuo's gaze, to his touch, like some obligatory sacrifice.

It was always too much, too tantalizing to resist from devouring the man whole. Figuratively, of course.

He parts ways with Vorona when her stare draws him back out of his thoughts, and he's certain she had probably thanked him and was waiting for him to leave. He apologized immediately, wished her a good night and stiffly strutted away as fast as he could without appearing rude. He was certain he heard a stifled laugh, but then again, maybe he had just imagined it.

He spends too long by the window, only then remember he forgot to mention the crack in his window. It's small, and it's not enough to let in any outside air, and he almost wants to leave it there as a reminder of his growing obsession with _staring out the window out at the garden and reaching out as though if he watched it and touched it only from afar, Izaya would come back_.

He didn't give up on Izaya because there was no proof that the man had left because he had just been playing with Shizuo, or didn't love him, or had grown tired of him, or that it was he choice that he left...

The rain comes quick and hard, pelting down loudly, clinging to the windowpane and obscuring his view of the garden into a dark haze of grays and greens and blacks and reds. If he thought hard enough, he could just imagine the black and red was Izaya. He could pretend the reason Izaya hadn't come back or had stayed was because he was a creature of the rain, only appearing with the rain and disappearing right along with it.

In fact, that almost seemed to make sense. But it had rained in the past three years and he'd never seen Izaya. But then, maybe he hadn't looked hard enough. Maybe he had to trudge into the depths of the forest just beyond the grounds of the mansion facing his window, to scour the whole forest until he found Izaya, laughing and smirking because it was about time he found him and then their lips would meet and everything would be _**perfect**_...

And maybe he will, not tomorrow but once their official guests leave and he has more free time, more free reign to do as he pleases and he will find Izaya and next time, he'll pin him to the white sheets and keep him there so he can't leave, not ever, because Shizuo needs him like a drug he can't kick and the withdrawal is slowly getting to him, only worsening the obsession rather than lessening it. Time only makes things worse, and maybe that's exactly what Izaya wanted. For him to be so hung up on Izaya that Shizuo would hang onto every word he spoke and devote himself to Izaya's every whim if that's what it took to tie the man down (again, only figuratively, Shizuo doesn't think of himself as the bondage type, unless of course, Izaya wants it).

He didn't always love the rain, not the smell of it, nor the taste, nor the feel of the slick water against his skin, nor the way the sky darkened with gloom, or any accompanying humidity, that was, until he met Izaya. Izaya changed everything in such a short time, quickly becoming the affixed center of Shizuo's attention, though not necessarily in a good way when they first met.

When they first met, there was a friction, a tension of unspoken hatred as they prowled around each other until they both lashed out in violence; Shizuo, with his immense strength and some heavy object, and Izaya, with his favorite switchblade.

But it didn't last long. It all started on a rainy night when Shizuo found Izaya tending his family's old garden that they hadn't messed with in years when his grandmother died, since she had been the one to plant it and tend to it, humming softly to himself. It seemed like such a random vulnerability for the man to have, but something about him quietly humming while tenderly trimming the rose bush had captivated Shizuo in a way nothing else ever had.

Izaya had turned around, an in-bloom rose in one hand, shears in the other and had smiled at Shizuo.

_"Ah, Shizu-chan, what an unexpected visitor at this hour."_

_"You're gonna get sick, flea, if you stay out in the rain like this."_

_"Haha, don't worry, stupid brute, I don't get sick. The rain and I are friends, we coexist with each other like carbon dioxide and oxygen. One exchanged for the other." Izaya grinned, batting his lashes and tossing away the shears._

_"What are you babbling about? Just come inside, stupid flea."_

_"Is that an **order** , Shi~zu-chan?" Izaya grinned wider, skipping towards Shizuo and crushing the rose to let the petals fall across the blonde's chest. He looked up at Shizuo from his proximity, red eyes gleaming, and he stood on his tiptoes, grabbing Shizuo's shoulders to steady himself and stared into Shizuo's eyes._

_"Yes, stupid flea. And don't call me that." The proximity made Shizuo shudder; shudder at the cold hands on his shoulders as though they were touching his skin since his shirt was thin, shudder at Izaya's breaths tickling his lips and his skin, shudder under Izaya's full attention._

_"Okay, Shizu-chan~" And their lips were sealed together and Izaya was leaning into him hard enough to press Shizuo back a little and then the kiss grew deeper, hungrier as they realized a need they hadn't before._

_When Izaya pulled away, his eyes were glazed over with want, need, **lust**._

_"More, **Shizuo**."_

_And then Shizuo was grabbing Izaya by the arm and dragging him inside as quick as he could to get to his bedroom to get more of the flea because damn, he had never wanted this before, but he sure wanted it now, and he was going to get it if the flea was offering._

_That night opened new doors that couldn't be closed and by leaving those doors open, something entirely new was able to emerge; a **different** Shizuo, and maybe a different Izaya as well._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first teaser chapter, as I said, I won’t update this from a ‘one-shot’ until I finish my other story, The Lies and The Liar so I don’t get overwhelmed or don’t finish one (or both) of them!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading your thoughts on my works
> 
> XOXO,  
> Alice


End file.
